Life Happens
by hiiina
Summary: Clary made a mistake, or so they say. But she says it's the best thing that had ever happened to her. She gives birth to a little baby boy named Dean, she moves 2,500 miles away from home because she's a disgrace. She's starting over because that's all she can do. But she knows that Life Happens and sometimes there is nothing you can do about it but go with it.
1. Life Happens

**A/N: So this story has been on my files for a while, so instead of forgetting about it, i'm just gonna post it. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Clary POV:

"Welcome to New York City folks" the flight attendant said as we taxied into the airport.

I let out a sigh as I held Dean closer to my chest.

This is it, no turning back now.

"Please as we taxi in and come to a complete stop; let those with children and those disabled to exit the aircraft first. Thank you very much and please fly again with Delta soon" the flight attendant said as we came to a complete stop.

"Guess that's me" I whispered as I stood up, I held Dean with one arm, sort of cradling him like a football as I tried to reach for the overhead compartment.

"Need help?" a voice asked from behind me.

"Actually yes" I said gratefully as I turned around.

In front of me stood a girl, she looked my age. Maybe a year older. She had stick straight shoulder length blond hair. Her eyes were a turquoise blue, truly beautiful. I had to admit, this girl was really pretty.

"Here you go" she spoke as she handed me my baby bag, my sling, and my two suitcases.

"Thank you very much" I smiled as I fastened the sling around me and placed Dean carefully inside. With him securely fastened to the front of me I pulled up one of my suitcase handles and placed the baby bag on top of it.

I was just about to grab the other one when the blond girl offered to help me carry it. Of course I told her that I could handle it, but she insisted because all she had was a backpack. So I let her.

"So, is this your brother or something?" the blond girl asked as we walked off of the plane into the airport.

"Oh no… Uh this is my son" I spoke non-chalantly.

"Your son!?" she asked stopping abruptly.

"Yup" I shrugged.

"How old are you?" she asked wide eyed as we walked towards the front of the airport.

"17, I'll be turning 18 in October" I spoke as I reached into the baby bag and pulled out my phone.

I shot my brother a quick text telling him that I arrived.

"17. And you had a baby?" she spoke as we came closer to the entrance.

"Yup" I said.

"That's crazy…!" she said shaking her head.

"Yeah I guess" I chuckled as we reached the front.

We both walked out and sat on a bench as we waited for our rides.

"My name's Kaelie by the way" she said as she stuck out her hand.

"Clary" I smiled shaking it.

At this moment Dean began to fuss a little so I reached into the baby bag and pulled out his binky.

"There you go sweetie" I cooed as I kissed his forehead.

My phone dinged, I reached into the back pocket of my jeans and pulled it out.

 _Right around the corner! Can't wait to meet the little guy! And I've got someone I want you to meet!_

 _-Jon_

"Is it hard?" Kaelie asked turning her body towards me.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"You know… Being a mother?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Not really… I mean the first couple of months were a little hard, but after 5 months, I think I've gotten the hang of it." I smiled proudly.

"I bet you get a lot of stares and questions huh?" she asked playing with the hem of her white dress.

"Yeah I do. But I don't care anymore. I mean he's my son now. And I'm not gonna hide him, I'm not ashamed." I spoke.

"That's incredible. I… I don't think I could be as confident about that if I was in your shoes" She sighed.

"Yeah, well with the crap I've gone through, the only thing to do is stay positive and confident. So yeah" I smiled.

"You're awesome Clary" Kaelie said.

"So, you're 17. Does that make you a junior?" she asked as she crossed her legs.

"No, I'm actually a senior. I started school early" I said.

"Oh that's cool! I'm a senior too! Last month I turned 18!" she smiled happily.

"CLARY!" a masculine voice called out. I lifted my head to see Black Toyota tundra with my brother hanging out of the window.

"Jon" I chuckled shaking my head.

I turned back to Kaelie, "Well it was really nice meeting you Kaelie. And thank you so much for helping me on the plane" I smiled.

"No problem girl. I really think we should keep in contact. You know get a coffee or something." She smiled.

"Yeah sure. Here I'll give you my number" I said as grabbed her phone and inserted my number.

She glanced at the contact name and entered hers in my phone.

Another car pulled up, a beautiful American muscle mustang.

"There's my ride. See you later Dean" she cooed as she tugged on his little fingers.

"Bye Dean's mama" she smiled as she got up and waved to me as she walked towards the American muscle.

"Bye Kaelie!" I shouted as my brother approached me.

Not really approached, more like ran.

"Little sis! God, I've missed you so much!" he said giving me a hug, carefully avoiding the little baby sound asleep in my sling.

"I've missed you too Jonny boy" I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Oh god, look how much you've grown!" He said as he cupped the sides of my face. He kissed my forehead and looked at me with a huge smile.

To be honest, I must have grown a lot for Jon. I mean the last time he saw me was when I was 9 years old. That was like 8 years ago. Which makes him around 27 years old now.

Dean began to wiggle a little and whine a bit. It's his feeding time around now.

I gazed down at my wonderful son, "Don't worry sweetie. I'll feed you in the car" I smiled as I caressed his little chubby porcelain cheeks.

I heard Jon sigh, I looked up at him. He had a saddened expression on his face.

I knew all too well to what he was about to say.

I lifted my hand and cupped his cheek, I felt the stubble of his facial hair.

"It's okay Jon" I said with a small smile.

He used both of his hands to hold my hand that was placed on his cheek.

He looked at me and shook his head, "It's not Clary. It really isn't"

Another sigh escaped my lips; I didn't want to think about this anymore.

"They had every right to kick me out. I mean look at me …." I said gesturing to my body.

I'm a 5'2" girl with fiery red curly hair stopping at my waist. I had these two huge doe like green eyes that made me look like a little girl. My skin was pale as can be and to top it off I looked like a child. Anyone who saw me probably thought that I was 10 years old from my lack of curves. The only benefit from having a child would be my breasts. I mean I breast feed so it's only natural that my boobs swelled up. Actually that is probably the only thing I liked about my body. But still, I looked way too young to be a mother.

Jon pulled me out of my thoughts when he squeezed my hand.

I lifted up my eyes meeting his green eyes, the same eyes we both inherited from our darling mother.

As I looked at him I noticed my gaze was slightly blurred, it is then that I realized that I had tears dripping down my face.

"They…they kicked me out Jon" I stuttered as my eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Clare-bear" Jon sighed as he pulled me in for a hug, carefully avoiding Dean again.

I rested my head on his chest as I let the tears pour out.

I hadn't had a good cry yet. Everything happened so fast. I had to leave and pack up my life and journey 2,500 miles away from the only place I knew. The place I grew up, the place where I wanted to raise my family. But no, that was totally out of the questions. Instead of helping their daughter through this process my parents sent me away. Kicked me out. More concerned for their reputation then their daughter and grandson's life.

Sure I get where they are coming from. I mean their 17 year old daughter got pregnant and decided to raise the child. I guess that would be hard for them. But what about me. Am I selfish for wanting my parents to comfort me and assure me that I wouldn't have to do this alone?

Sure they could be mad at me and all. But this is their first grandson. He hadn't done anything wrong, so why take it out on him? He's innocent.

My poor baby, I can only hope that he'll grow up healthy and happy. That's all I want for him.

I sucked in another breath and peeled my arms off of Jon as I regained my composure. I used the back of my hands to wipe the tears away. Thank the heavens that I didn't have time to put on make-up today. I'm sure I would have looked like a scary witch if I had right now.

"It's okay sis. They have no idea what they've lost. But I'm glad you're hear with me now" he smiled grabbing my suitcase.

I sniffled as I grabbed the baby bag. Jon placed my suitcases in the back of the truck as we walked towards the truck.

Deep breaths in and out….

I regained my composure as I stood in front of the truck.

"Have you got the car seat I sent?" I asked Jon as he came towards me.

"Of course I have" he smiled as he opened the door for me.

Inside I heard a squeal.

Curiously I leaned in closer examining where that squeal came from.

But by the time I got close enough to peer inside the squealer jumped out from the back and ran around the truck.

"CLARY AND DEAN!" a very high pitched feminine voice squealed.

I turned to Jon with a horrified expression.

What the hell is going on?

"Clary, this is who I wanted you to meet" he said he looked at me.

"This is Sadie, my girlfriend" he smiled.

She popped in front of me with a huge smile.

She had wavy brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, and she had these deep hazel eyes. She had a ray of freckles sprinkled across her tanned skin. She was really pretty.

God job Jon.

As I looked at her I couldn't help but notice something that should have stuck out.

Her belly protruding in front of her.

"You're…you're pregnant" I said looking from her huge smiling face to Jon's who's mimicked hers exactly.

"Yes, yes we are" Jon smiled as he wrapped an arm around Sadie's shoulders.

"Wow" I spoke, blinking several times.

My brother and his girlfriend are having a baby. Me, his little sister already has a 5 month old baby boy.

What is it with this crazy year and having children…?

"Congrats" I smiled.

Being pregnant with someone willing to stay with you and someone who loves you must be an incredible feeling.

"Thanks so much Clary" she smiled walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"Wow" I smiled as we pulled back.

I placed my hand on her stomach, "How far along are you?" I asked.

"17 weeks" she smiled proudly.

This girl is adorable. She has the new mother glow.

"Fun! Do you know what you guys are having yet?" I chimed as I felt Dean shift more.

"Actually hold that thought. Let's continue this in the truck. I gotta breastfeed" I said as I walked towards the truck.

"Oh gross!" Jon gagged as he followed behind.

"Oh grow up Jon! You're gonna have to deal with that when our kid is born!" Sadie said as I heard her slap Jon on the arm.

"I know. I just don't want to see my sister's boob. I mean I won't have a problem with seeing yours Sade" Jon said. I could sense a smirk on his face as he spoke.

"Jon you're so gross" I said turning around and sticking out my tongue.

He laughed as he opened the door for me.

"Thank you sir" I smiled as I hoisted myself and my baby up.

I took Dean out a quickly pulled up my shirt. I brought Dean close to me and before I knew it he latched on and began sucking away.

"So Clary are you hu—oh god! Next time tell me when your boob is out!" he yelled quickly turning around with his hands over his eyes.

I laughed loudly, which seemed to not be okay with Dean because his gummy mouth bit hard.

"Ow ow" I winced.

"Dean" I frowned slightly as my son nuzzled closer to me.

I let out a sigh.

"Okay then, I won't laugh" I said shaking my head as I caressed my son's cheek.

"AWWW! So cute!" Sadie chimed in as she peered over the seat.

I looked at her curiously.

It was kind of creepy how she was just staring at me as I breastfed my baby.

"Uh, so I like you and all Sadie... But uh do you mind?" I spoke.

"Oh not at all. Continue" she smiled completely oblivious to the fact that she was creeping me out.

"Babe, she means for you to sit down and stop staring at her" Jon chuckled.

"Oh oh! Sorry Clary! I'm just so excited!" she smiled as she turned around.

I chuckled, "No worries"

"Anyways" Jon said as he started up the truck and pulled onto the road.

"You hungry Clare?" he asked.

"Actually yeah" I spoke.

"Okay cool, I'll drop you off at home and I'll go pick up some food from Taki's" he said as he pulled onto the highway.

"Okay. That sounds great" I smiled as my brother looked at me in the rearview mirror.

As we drove in a comfortable silence I gazed down at my son.

His eyes closed as his tuffs of fiery red hair framed his little chubby cheeks.

This is the start of our brand new life now. Everything will go on. Because there's one thing I know for sure.

Life Happens.

But, I wouldn't want it any other way…

* * *

 **A/N: Everyone including myself usual makes Kaelie the "bad" girl, so i thought why not make her a friend instead! Hope you guys liked it! Leave reviews! Thanks!**

 ***:)**


	2. Secrets Make Friends

**A/N: I just want to thank all of you for your reviews, they meant a lot to me. I'm glad that most of you guys enjoy this story. My characters are going to be very OOC, so please bare with me. Also this story won't affect the other stories, i just haven't been able to get in the mind set for the other stories but don't worry i'm not abandoning them. But the father of Dean is partially mentioned in this chapter. So ENJOY!**

* * *

Clary POV:

"Okay, so you've got everything right?" I asked as I handed Dean to Sadie.

"Yes, of course!" She smiled happily as she caressed Deans little chubby cheeks.

"Okay, so remember he has to take two naps today. One in the morning and one after lunch. Oh and don't forget to alternate between the breast milk and the formula" I spoke.

"Don't worry about it. We got it" Jon smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sadie's waist.

They both stood in front of me. Both ogling over Dean as he smiled his gummy smile. Man, I envied my brothers relationship. Having a baby and staying with the one he loves.

I let out a sigh.

"Okay, so if you need anything or have any questions just shoot me a text and I'll be here" I said as I kissed my son's forehead.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be A Okay" Sadie reassured.

"Okay" I spoke.

"Bye baby boy. I'll see you when I get home from school" I spoke as I kissed my son's little chubby cheeks.

I took a breath and stepped back.

"Okay, I'm off to school" I smiled as I opened the front door.

"Have fun" Jon said as he stood by the door.

"I'll try" I smiled as I hugged my brother.

"Okay" I spoke pulling back.

"I gotta go, I'm already late" I smiled as I took a step off the porch.

"See you guys later!" I spoke as I grabbed a long board that rested on the end of the porch.

"Remember! Just call if you need anything!" I yelled as I jumped on the long board and descended down Jon's hill towards The Institute.

Creepy name for a high school huh?

* * *

I'm currently 15 minutes late; at least that's what that rude receptionist woman said. I mean she made it seem like it was my fault that the school didn't have my schedule. I mean come on woman; it was totally your fault.

"I swear…. Adults nowadays" I mumbled as I walked down the hall towards my first class.

As I reached the last corridor and rounded the corner my eyes fell upon a figure leaning against the ledge, his head out the window.

I squinted my eyes as I drew nearer.

This guy had on a black hoodie, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black combat boots.

"You're kidding me right?" I spoke shaking my head as I approached this guy.

The guy lazily turned around and looked down at me.

His golden judgmental eyes shining.

"Since when did they let elementary school kids in high school" this guy chuckled as he took another puff of his cigarette.

"Shouldn't you be graduated already or did they hold you back a few more years" I spat out. If he wanted to be rude I could be rude right back.

The boy chuckled as I stepped forward and grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth. I stubbed it out and placed it in the trash beside him.

He looked at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies" I smirked as I placed my hand under his chin and shut his mouth.

He blinked at me as I pushed past him.

"Oh and smoking is bad for you, so I wouldn't make it a habit punzie (aka Rapunzel because of his golden locks)" I laughed.

Before I could get too far I felt a grip on my wrist and I twirled around into punzie's embrace.

He backed me up until I was pressed between the ledge and his body.

"I've picked up a few good habits, care to test them out?" he smirked as he leaned forward and began to lightly ghost my neck with his lips.

Damn, he doesn't waste anytime does he?

I pulled back with a laugh, "Now you're a child molester. How nice" I smiled pushing him back.

He looked at me startled; clearly no one has ever denied him before. But trust me, I knew his type. I mean I did get pregnant by a guy just like him.

"Oh, did I hurt somebodies little ego?" I giggled as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Don't deny the feelings you have for me Red" he smirked as he winked at me.

"Ladies and gentleman he knows his colors! Wow you may just pass high school Punzie." I smirked.

"I already know you think I'm heaven on earth Red, so don't deny it" he smiled.

I had to admit though, he was so right. I mean he was drop dead gorgeous first of all. Second of all when I was pressed against him I could feel those toned abs of his, and the way his muscular arms wrapped around me. He was heaven on earth, but I'd rather get shot then tell him that.

"Careful now or your head won't fit into any door in this school." I smiled sweetly.

"I'll tell you what can't fit through the door" he winked.

Gag. What is it with guys and making comments about their size? Seriously.

"Oh, are you talking about your _little_ friend. Don't worry punzie puberty will hit you soon" I replied smugly as I turned around and headed to my first class.

I shook my head as I finally reached the classroom where I was supposed to be 10 minutes ago. Great, now I'm like 25 minutes late.

Calculus.

I opened the door slowly and walked in.

As I stepped in the whole class went silent.

I scanned the room, it was filled. I could already spot a seat in the back that would do nicely.

"Is there something I can help you with?" a male, who I assume is the teacher asked.

"I'm new here" I replied walking over to him.

The teacher looked confused, "Well I didn't hear anything of any transfers" he said as he scanned a piece of paper on a clipboard.

"Yeah, well I just got my schedule 25 minutes ago" I spoke as I showed him my schedule.

"Well then. Why don't you grab a seat in the back? You can join Helen and Aline's group." He spoke.

"Okay" I spoke as I walked down the aisle.

Everyone stared at me as I walked past them. Some whistles, some glares, some friendly smiles. But nothing as nearly friendly as the two girls that I had to be in a group with.

I took a seat and laid my backpack on my desk as I opened it and grabbed out my notebook. I may hate calculus, but to tell you the truth, I wasn't half bad.

"Okay class, break off in your groups and work on worksheet 21A" the teacher spoke.

Everyone walked off to the side tables, Aline and Helen led me to one of the tables near the window.

As I sat down the girl with the black hair spoke.

"Hi! I'm Aline!" she squealed as she held out her hand for me to shake.

I shook it as the other girl, the blond spoke "And I'm Helen! We're lesbians! What's your secret?" she smiled as I shook her hand too.

"Wow, you guys are straight forward. Well I'm Clary and I've got 5 month old baby at home" I smiled.

I felt like I was in one of those groups were you tell how long you've been sober.

Helen's blueish green eyes widened, "You have a baby?!" she whispered.

"Yup" I spoke non-chalantly.

"How old are you?" Aline asked.

"17" I replied.

"Wow" both said in unison.

"That's AMAZING!" they smiled brightly.

"We like love children! Can we meet your baby!? And possibly be best friends forever with you!?" Helen smiled brightly.

I chuckled.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

We exchanged numbers and got down to work.

* * *

"Okay, so we all have lunch together so we'll see you in a few hours" Aline and Helen smiled as they waved to me.

"Okay! See you guys later" I smiled as I walked to my next class.

P.E.

I walked through the gym doors and saw everyone sitting on the bleachers.

I walked up the steps to a secluded area towards the top. I didn't really want to interact with anyone. Even though I probably should since I only have like two friends. But I'm perfectly content with two friends.

As the class went on the gym teacher was talking about how we were gonna have a health unit.

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

He was talking about using condoms and having safe sex.

That's a little late for me Mr.

I leaned against the wall and propped my feet up as I grabbed my sketch book out of my backpack.

My pages were filled with sketches of my son.

His beautiful curly red hair and his piercing sea blue eyes. God he looked just like his father apart from his porcelain skin and red hair that he inherited from me.

No matter what anyway says, no matter what my parents think. My baby is not a mistake.

I flipped some more pages and came upon a picture of Dean's father.

I sighed as I traced his picture with my pointer finger.

His chiseled god like features. His intimidating blue eyes that once softened only for me. His brown curly hair. His smile that could light up a dark room.

God, I thought we were in love. But I guess we were. Until he found me with child. He said he loved me but couldn't be a part of my life if I kept the child.

Those words cut through me deep. How could he want me to get an abortion? I just couldn't.

His sparkling blue eyes dimmed after that day. I left him saying that I'd pick our baby over him any day.

It was the worst day of my life. But it had to be done.

I scrunched my face angrily as tears dropped onto the page.

I moved my hand to the top of the page ready to rip it out.

My fist clenched.

But I couldn't do it.

Angrily I shoved my sketchbook back into my backpack and wrapped my arms around my knees as I laid my head back against the wall with my eyes closed.

"What's got you all moody" a voice spoke as I heard steps approach me.

I knew who it was, "Just leave me alone punzie" I spoke not opening my eyes.

"Aww come on Red, turn that frown upside down" he spoke as he sat next to me.

I was one comment away from blowing up.

"I promise I'll show you my rock hard abs if you give me a smile" he added with a chuckle.

Even though I was emotional I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

I opened my eyes and looked at him through my blurred vision, "Is your looks the only way you can comfort a girl?"

"Well its working isn't it?" he smiled as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he stood in front of me.

"Keeping a promise" he smirked.

And with that he took off his black jacket.

Underneath he had nothing on.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Why don't you have a shirt under?"

"I feel like shirts are restricting" he smiled as he began to flex.

He was making faces and noises as he did various body builder poses. He had a defined eight pack and those incredible v cuts. His arms were scrumptiously toned. God, I just wanted to trace each muscle. He then proceeded to turn around and show off his back muscles. He even had those little back dimples.

Man, is it getting hot in here.

"Okay okay Punzie" I smiled as he turned back around slinging his black jacket over his shoulder and posing like a model.

"I think we're good now" I chuckled.

"I think I could be a model, what do you think?" he smiled as he bit his lip seductively and running a hand through his golden hair.

"Nah, I think your egos too big. It makes your head look rather large" I smirked.

"That wounds me dea—" he started but was cut off.

"Mr. Wayland. Care to explain what you are doing?" the gym teacher called out.

I giggled and covered my face.

I lifted my gaze as I saw Punzie scrunch his face. He looked at me with a smile and shrugged.

"What do you think?" he spoke confidently as he walked down the stairs.

"Nobody wants to see that Wayland. So I suggest you put your jacket back on" the gym teacher spoke.

"I don't know about that. What do you think class? Should I put it back on?" Punzie asked as he held his arms open showing off his sculpted body.

The girls in the gym practically screamed no and the guys chuckled and whistled.

"The room has spoken. I'll just keep it off" Punzie smirked as he patted the teacher on the back.

The gym teacher shook his head, "Why don't you go to my office and wait for me to assign you a detention pass."

"Nah, I'm good. Or did you just want some alone time with me?" Punzie said wiggling his eyebrows.

I let out a laugh and Punzie looked up at me.

I bit my lip as he smiled to me.

"That's it Wayland. Principal's office now" the gym teacher spoke as he pointed to the door.

"One second mate" Punzie spoke as he ran up the steps.

Before I knew it he was in front of me.

"First of all I want to say this is all your fault" he smiled.

"What! It is NOT!" I grumbled with a smile plastered on my face.

He shook his head as he placed his pointer finger on my lips, silencing me.

"Second of all. I wanted to apologize for being somewhat of an asshat this morning. You see my sister just bugs the shit out of me. And you came so I took my anger out on you." He spoke.

"And third. My name is Jace, not Punzie" he smiled.

I moved his hand away from my mouth.

"I like Punzie way better. It fits you" I smiled as I pulled one of his golden curls.

He shook his head, "You're something else Red" he chuckled

"Oh and one more thing. Come to my party tonight" he said as he dug through my backpack and pulled out my phone.

He entered in his number then handed it back to me.

My mouth hung opened as he grabbed my hand and placed a chaste kiss on in.

"Until tonight my dear Red" he smirked.

He grabbed his jacket and walked down the steps and out the door.

Once the door closed everyone turned to look at me.

 _Who's that girl?_

 _Did Wayland just kiss her?_

 _Dude, she's hot!_

 _What does he see in her?_

 _Is she new?_

I felt my cheeks flame up as the gazes just stared at me.

I rested my head on my knees as I waited for the class period to end.

* * *

 **A/N: Jace is here! What did you guys think? Please review and let me know what your thoughts are! Thanks for reading!**

 ***:)**


	3. Lunch Encounters

**A/N: I just couldn't wait. Here's another update! Dean's father is explained in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Clary POV:

Physics.

It's basically another math class.

God, why do I do this to myself? I hate math. But curse me for being somewhat decent at it.

I entered the class and took a seat in the middle.

The teacher looked a bit quirky. He actually kind of looked like peter parker. He had brown shortish hair, brown eyes, and black glasses. He wore on a black button up long sleeve shirt and some dark blue jeans with a pair of black vans.

Dang, he seems pretty hip for wearing those vans.

"Welcome, welcome. My name is Mr. Bird and this is physics 101" he announced as the class seemed to be somewhat paying attention.

"I recognize most of you, but however I see a new face." He spoke.

Shit, here is comes. It was inevitable really, I mean I am the new kid and all.

"Miss, if you wouldn't mind introducing yourself" he said with a smile as he waved me over to the front.

I nodded with the best fake smile I could muster up.

As I walked up towards the front the chatter began to pick up.

People were talking about the P.E. incident.

I rolled my eyes, "Damn punzie" I cursed under my breath.

"Hi, my name is Clarissa Fray but I liked to be called Clary. Um, I moved here from San Francisco. And yup that's mostly it" I said with a small shrug and a smile.

"Any hobbies?" Mr. Bird asked as I tried to make a dash for my seat.

"Uh, I like to draw… And…. I like to listen to alternative indie music and… that's about it. I'm a boring person" I said as I walked back to my seat.

"Well I'm sure you're very interesting but thank you very much Clary" Mr. Bird smiled as I took my seat and laid my backpack on the table.

As he started class I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned around and saw a girl with black curly hair, she was very tan and she looked like a nice person, but you never know looks can be quite deceiving.

"My name's Maia, what kind of bands do you like?" she asked.

"Bad Suns, Zella day and the coast" I whispered.

"Far out, I LOVE Zella day! I went to one of her concerts one time. Gosh, isn't she just so beautiful and talented!" She practically shouted.

I smiled as she continued to talk about all the various artist that we both enjoyed.

Towards the ending of class she announced that we would be music junkies for life.

As I picked up my stuff and packed it in my bag Maia waited for me. She told me that I could sit with her at lunch since I was new and all. And I wasn't about to complain, I mean she's really nice and we have so much in common.

After stopping by the girls bathroom to take a quick pee break we final made it to the dining hall.

It was huge, it almost looked like a mall cafeteria, like wow, they didn't have this back in Cali.

"Whatcha in the mood for?" she asked as she walked to the center of the dining hall.

"Um…. I don't know there's so many choices" I spoke as I scanned the different food options.

My eyes landed on something that I couldn't resist. They say that it's bad to eat raw fish when you're pregnant but I swear, Dean made me crave it so damn bad and now I can't resist because those nine months without eating it was hell.

"SUSHI!" I smiled happily.

"Oh goodness, you look so totally beyond stoked" she laughed as she walked me over to the sushi conveyer belt.

I happily grabbed a tray and pilled as much sushi as I could onto it. Once I got my fill I followed Maia to the salad area, apparently she was a vegetarian.

Once we both got our lunches she led me outside to a sort of veranda area. There were two huge tables in the center and various small ones scattered around.

It almost seemed like we walked out onto a deck, there were umbrella to block out the sun rays and probably rain and nice wooden tables.

This is something I'm gonna have to get used to.

"There they are" she smiled as she pointed to one of the huge tables.

"Hey guys!" She smiled happily.

I was surprised to see two faces that I recognized.

Aline and Helen.

"HEY CLARY!" both yelled in unison.

"Hey guys" I smiled taking a seat next to Helen.

"So you've met Maia, I'm glad" Helen smiled.

"Yeah me too. We're music junkies" Maia smiled proudly as she shoved a forkful of salad into her mouth.

"Oh you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into new girl" a male voice spoke.

I turned around and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Kyle" I whispered as my eyes began to weld up.

"No way, Fray?" he spoke as I stood up. He picked me up in a crushing embrace.

"It's been way to long, what are you doing here? God, you've grown to be so big now. How's your brother doing?" he asked pulling back holding me by my shoulders.

I wiped my tears away and smiled happily, "He's doing great. He's got a girl now" I spoke.

"No way, who? She must be ugly or something right?" he joked.

"No, actually she's super cute. She's even pregnant" I added.

He let out a low whistle, "No way. Someone actually tied him down?"

"Apparently so" I smiled shaking my head.

"How do you guys know each other?" Helen asked curiously as all eyes at our table were upon us.

"Oh, we go way back. He was like another brother when we were growing up" I smiled patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, I used to live in san fran when I was little and I grew up in the Fray household." He spoke.

"Oh yeah, then you moved here freshman year" Maia added.

"Yup" he said with a smile to Maia.

Oh, I see.

I began to giggle, he narrowed his eyes at me as he began to pull me away.

"I'm gonna get some lunch, I'll be right back guys" he spoke as he pulled me towards the middle.

"I guess I'm going to" I laughed as I waved to my new friends.

As soon as we were far enough I elbowed his ribs, "So you and Maia?" I smirked wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh shut it Fray" he laughed running a hand through his dark brown hair.

I laughed and held up my hands in surrender.

"So why did you move here Fray?" he asked as he got some pasta.

I sighed as I tugged a piece of my red curls, "Mom and dad kicked me out"

"THEY WHAT!?" he shouted.

Everyone in the lunch room turned and looked at us.

I wrapped my arms around my body and looked down at my black vans, "Yeah"

"What the hell why?" he asked in a low whisper.

"I… I got pregnant" I whispered, usually I didn't feel bad for what I did. But with Jordan Kyle I couldn't help but feel like I disappointed him.

"Oh Clare bear" he spoke as he set down his lunch tray on a random table and pulled me in for a hug.

I let tears fall slowly as I wrapped my arms around him.

After a few minutes I pulled back and wiped my tears away with the sleeves of my loose black button up long sleeved shirt.

"Who did it? Was it blue eyes?" he asked.

"Yeah blue eyes, Wyatt" I whispered. I haven't said his name in so long, in almost feels foreign on my tongue.

"I knew he was no good!" Kyle shouted.

"No it wasn't like that, I loved him" I spoke putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I…I loved him…" I repeated letting those words sink in.

I felt the tears slowly slide down my cheek as I cried silently in the middle of the lunch hall.

"Fray" Kyle spoke as he lifted me up bridal style and walked me out of the lunch hall to somewhere.

I couldn't tell, my face was buried in his chest.

After walking for a while I heard a door open and instantly I felt a cool breeze. I lifted my head and scanned around. We were I the parking lot.

"Wh...What are you doing?" I asked between sniffles.

"Taking you home" he spoke as he opened the door to his sleek black Cadillac.

"But... I still have one more class" I said as he buckled me in.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Plus you need a break and I want to me your son" he smiled.

I looked up at him with my tear stricken face, "You do?"

A part of me thought that this whole thing would leave him disappointed.

"Of course I do, he's your son Clare Bear. If you made him then he must be the most adorable baby in the world." He replied as he started up the engine.

I smiled and wiped the remaining tears away from my eyes.

"Okay"

"What's his name?" he asked.

I smiled knowing that Dean's name would me a lot to him.

"It's Dean, after little D" I smiled.

"Oh Clary" he smiled happily, "You didn't have to" he added.

"Of course I did, he was like a little brother to me too. He was important to both of us and will forever be in our hearts. I just hope that Dean will grow up to be just like him" I smiled.

"He will" Kyle smiled as he gripped my hand as he drove to my new house.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm trying to fit Simon somewhere in this story because i LOVE SIZZY, so i'll try a make some magic. Haha, anyway, what did you guys think? Please REVIEW!**

 ***:)**


	4. SORRY

College is what has been keeping me from updating. I'm sorry guys, I'm really really busy. But I'll try and update as soon as I can, I've got a three-day break coming up, I'll try and devote at least one day to updating stories! Thanks for being patient. I'll try guys, I honestly will!

*:)


End file.
